


[Podfic of] Games and Seduction / written by dameange

by EosRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/112783">Games and Seduction</a> by dameange<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:02:36</p><p>"Mr. Garwin, where do you think you're going?" Severus crossed his arms and gave his Slytherin his mildest glare. The blond boy was sneaking out of the dorms. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Games and Seduction / written by dameange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Games and Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112783) by [Lady Angel (dameange)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ibgnkl1qp6357o61ugzgl6ubfhig97wi.mp3) | 2.5 MB | 00:02:36  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/games-and-seduction).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
